The Student Life
by LivesInDreams
Summary: They felt responsible for darkening their own pasts. New opportunities arise and they attempt to bury the past whilst still staying away from each other. Will fate let them or were they meant to find be together?
1. Chapter 1

****

The Student Life

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Summary: They felt responsible for darkening their own pasts. New opportunities arise and they attempt to bury the past whilst still staying away from each other. Will fate let them or were they meant to find be together?**

* * *

**BPOV **

One year: 365 days, 8760 hours, 525600 minutes, 31536000 seconds—whatever way you want to put it. It doesn't really matter, it's all the same to me. I know it as the amount of time I had to watch my mom suffer.

On January 5th my mother, Renee, was diagnosed with lung cancer. It's part of the reason I am where I am today. To put it in simple form; it sucked. My mom couldn't move some days and there where days where I thought she would die with my thirteen year old arms wrapped tightly around her.

Everything was different; I couldn't understand any of it at first. I was kept in the dark, and I thought my parents were going to get a divorce. Everyday – at the beginning- they were fighting. Every minute of every day. They would fight about how we had no money and how they never got to see each other, but it would always end with my dad, Charlie, yelling about how my mom going to hospital was ripping this family apart.

So all I knew was that my mom was in the hospital and my dad was always at work. I believed that they hated me and didn't want to spend any time with me. It wasn't until Emmett explained health insurance to me. When I was thirteen, I was always at the hospital, and I didn't know it cost. So I worked it all out – it took me awhile, but I worked it out- my dad had to work all the time to pay our health insurance so that he could look after my mom. I felt some pride to call him my father. Being able to sacrifice his happiness to make sure that we could always pay a visit to the hospital if we needed. But somewhere in my mind I felt like they hated me because they wouldn't tell me what was going on. I learned later in my life that it was for my own protection. I wouldn't have understood what was going on at that time.

I still to this day feel guilty for being selfish enough to believe that my parents hated me.

As summer came and I wasn't at school anymore, I was able to witness everything that was going on when I was at school. Mom had gotten into a routine and she wasn't in the right state-mentally or physically- to change it. All she would do was lie on the sofa with a heavy blanket wrapped around her and watch TV. After roughly and hour or so she would already be asleep. Mom was always too tired to do anything with me, and Dad was always at work. I would never do anything around the house; I always threw a tantrum when I was asked. Because of this, for the first week, my mom would always try to do something with me, but it killed her, and I was so damn selfish that I moaned and moaned and moaned.

It fucks with mind just thinking about how stupid I was not to see the truth of my actions.

Then there was winter, that's when it really started to hit home. My mom got sick with the flu. She was hospitalized for weeks. I'd either spend the day in the hospital with Mom or a day at the station with Dad, and then I'd go to stay with my Uncle Carlisle. I remember being really angry on my birthday because my dad didn't come home at all, and I had spent the day with my mom. I walked home from the hospital and I felt so underappreciated because everyone seemed to forget my birthday. The only notice it got was when Alice came round the next day and apologised for not seeing me yesterday and giving me my present.

I didn't even open the goddamn thing. That's how selfish I was back then. Of course, now I'm different, a lot of things have changed.

The most distinctive thing I remember was the day January 6th. I woke up from a dream, my sheets were everywhere and I'd been sweating. What I dreamt was so real, the effect it had on me was indescribable. I still can't think of words. In my dream, everyone had been in my mom's hospital room. Everyone was crying and I was mumbling "I'm sorry", "I love you", and "don't go" but they were all slurring together and my mom couldn't understand. But the distinct sound was the background noise of the heart machine. Each beep was getting further and further apart until it just became one deathly continuous beep.

The thing that will always creep me out is the fact that when I went to visit her in hospital that day. She wasn't there. She was dead.

There are so many things I began to regret in that simple moment. I also realised that it was my fault that my mom died. If I had just let her go in for her operation then we would still be a family.

Though my mom was dead, life still went on. I grew from fourteen to fifteen with no real difficulties and then from fifteen to sixteen. My cousins, Alice and Emmett, became my best friends. Alice and I went through high school together with Emmett in the year above us. I had my first crush on a boy named Jacob Black. We only broke up a few weeks ago when he met a girl named Vanessa, whose nickname is Nessie. I mean who has a nickname like that? To tell the truth, I'm still attempting to get over him.

But everything in my life was once again turned upside down and changed for the worse. When I was sixteen, the new Harry Potter book was released. I really wanted some new books, but the only decent book shops were in Seattle. I begged my dad and eventually he caved. I was over the moon; I would be spending some time with my dad and getting some new books. The only thing that would have made that day better was if my mom had been there with us. But she wouldn't and I had to get over that fact.

The day we were in Seattle, I didn't know that there would be a bank robbery. But there was and my dad just couldn't leave his police duties alone and had to help.

We had just come out of Barnes and Nobles, carrying some bags full of books. My dad needed to go to the bank to get some money and when we got there; there was a crowd of people. My dad told me to stay where I was whilst he went to go see what was happening. I just stood there and watched him disappear into the crowd of people. I tried to see over the top over everyone's heads but I couldn't. I also didn't want to disobey my dad by leaving my spot. Before I could even start the argument of why I should move in my head there was a loud, penetrating bang. Living in a small town, I had no idea that that was the sound I would identify every gunshot with.

I had no idea what it was at the time, but I went straight into defensive mode. Everyone was running away from the building, but I dropped my bags and ran toward the way I was positive my dad went. But when I eventually found him he was covered in blood. His hand was grabbing the skin on his chest; in fact he was clutching it. I don't remember much of what happened. I broke down at that scene. All that was running through my head was that he was going to die. Everything became a hazy mess to me.

Nothing really registered with me but I am sure I saw the paramedicals come and get him the ambulance and maybe, possibly I rode in the police cruiser. But I can definitely not remember anything from then till I was at his bed holding his hand and asking him not to leave. I was praying and begging for him to stay. The previous night I had wished upon the only star that shone through the clouds.

Neither of my silent pleas was answered, correctly at least.

Once again, it was entirely my fault. My dad would be here now if I hadn't begged to go to that book store and get those extra books. I would still have both my parents if I had just not been as selfish as I was.

So with both my parents dead I thought I would have to go into the foster system. I thought I was a goner for sure. But my Uncle and Aunt adopted me. They've treated me like one of their own for the past two years. Alice and Emmett immediately accepted me into their family. I talk like we weren't family before only because since my mom's death I never felt like they were family. I guess I was always slightly repulsed by the thought that Carlisle is a doctor, always giving money away to the poor and working in the hospital that my mom was at, and that she still managed to die. Though I'm probably just shifting the blame onto other people. It's what I do best. Like that one time I managed to convince everyone that it was really Emmett that crashed Carlisle's car.

But that's how I ended up with Carlisle and Esme, how I became an orphan. It probably makes it more impressive that I am an orphan and that I managed to get into Harvard's Law school. But when I opened my acceptance letter my thoughts were;_ yippee, hurray. _

Oh yeah, please note my use of sarcasm.

* * *

**Okay so yeah, some weird thing happened to me and so yeah. I don't actually have words to explain it so I think we'll just leave it at that!**

**So this will be the same sort of story line but there will probably be changes to make it a more exciting read.**

**So please review! Tell me your favourite/least favourite parts, whatever! I love hearing what you guys say!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The Student Life**

**Chapter Two**

I had the letter in my hands and slowly walked into the kitchen; everyone but Emmett at least. I sat it down on the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen. Everyone stopped eating or reading and looked straight at me. Alice sat staring at me, her little mouth forming an 'o' but in her eyes you could see her excitement. Esme was practically on the edge of her seat waiting for me to officially tell them the news – they were all expecting the best. The excitement was written all over her face, she couldn't contain it. Carlisle, on the other hand, was looking at me calmly and telling me with his eyes that he was waiting for me to continue.

For a moment I considered just lying to them. I could tell them that I didn't get accepted. Just bring them all down to Earth. I mean they had two children of their own – both go to Ivy League colleges- I'd never seen them this excited by a goddamn acceptance letter. But the light reflecting off of the marble table and that idea just vanished. It was almost as if someone – someone looking over me- was trying to stop me hurting them, the people I love.

"So, Bella, what's the news?" Alice asked. Her voice was high and full of excitement. The thought of lying came back again. But it was gone within a second.

"It's... It's good news, I guess." I was apprehensive about sounding too excited, amazed, and happy or whatever joyful emotion you could think of. All I knew was that they'd make a big deal out of it even thought I don't deserve it. And if I was happy, it would only make matters worse.

"Really dear, that's amazing! I, for one, never doubted you at all...." Esme continued to talk, everyone but me joined in. I blanked them out. Something wasn't right.

They just kept talking, and played everything that had happened to me in the past few years over and over again. It was like I was watching a movie and it was on repeat. But I was never ready for what was to come next, even though I knew what was coming.

With each continuous replay I got more and more angry. I didn't deserve this chance. Someone more charitable did; someone who hadn't killed. I didn't want to go anymore. It didn't matter that I slaved over those awful fucked up textbooks to learn everything. This is what I deserved. To work so hard for something for it then to be pulled away from me. It would make me even or at least set me on the road for being even. Because that's really what I did with my parents life and I screwed it all up. They worked so hard and I screwed it all up.

"I'm not going," I whispered. It shouldn't have been heard over the noise the three of them were making but Esme was some omniscient god or something. She always knew what you were feeling or could hear what you were saying.

Esme's head spinned around and looked straight at me. Everything came to a gradual silence and she spoke.

"What, sweetie? Why not?" She sounded so kind and sincere. It annoyed me so much. I mean, even if you were doing something she disagreed with completely, she always spoke like that. I just wish she would get mad every once in awhile. At least with me, I'm the one that deserves it.

"I just... I just don't want to go anymore. I don't deserve it."

Now it was Carlisle's turn to patronize me with his doctor's voice. How I fucking hate that voice.

"Now, Bella, be reasonable. You committed yourself to your studies months before your exams. You, of all people, deserve this." I hate that voice. It reminds me of how he did nothing to save my mom. Plus how could you say something like that with your own daughter in the room. Who has almost every Ivy League college practically begging for her. It's just wrong.

"You're wrong. I'm just not going."

"Bella..." they said it at the same time. Both with their fake, kind voices.

"I said I'm not going! Geez, does no one here care about what I think? What I need?" I could feel the pent up angry cruise through my body, escaping whatever way it could. And today's escape was through my mouth.

"Bella, of course we do! How could you say something like that?" This time Esme came in, with her all to kind mothering voice. She couldn't be my mom. She had to learn that. But even I have boundaries; I'm not going to scream that in her face.

"No, you don't! Or else we wouldn't even be having this conversation!"

"Bella..." Carlisle came back – he still hadn't dropped the doctor's voice. He tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I moved out the way, walking right into the corner of the counter.

I screamed in anger and stormed away. Each foot step was given force. I didn't want anyone to follow me. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want any of their parenting crap right now.

I kept that up all the way to my room. I even added the slamming of my door for extra affect. But once I was in the comfort of my own room I broke down. I ran straight for my pillow and buried my face right into it and cried. I just cried silent tear. This happened almost every time I talked to Carlisle. Correction, it happened every time he used that stupid doctor voice.

Thankfully when I eventually stopped crying I wasn't angry anymore. It was more like I was stressed. But lucky for me –in a way - I knew how to relieve the stress: smoking. Now you'd think living with a doctor I would know the health benefits and the problems that go along with it and that crap. But I don't really care. It's the only thing that completely relaxes me.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out my last pack. _Damn, I'm gonna need to stock up again, great._ I walked over to the French doors that stopped me from walking straight out to the balcony. When I opened the doors a sudden cold breeze blew sending shivers racing through my body. It didn't stop me from going out, by now I was use to the cold weather.

Once outside, I pulled one cigarette out and stored the rest in my pocket. If I left any out here, Emmett would take them. The thief came looking every night. I twirled the unlit cigarette in my fingers. I was about to light it before Alice came out. The pixie pulled it out my fingers and threw it off the edge. She was always doing that, something about dying at a young age or something.

"You know you really ought to go to Harvard, Bella." We were both staring straight ahead, not looking at each other. In away, when we were having conversations like this, we preferred it this way.

"I ought to, but I'm not gonna. Alice, I really don't deserve to go." Every word I spoke was the truth.

"Bella, you beat yourself up too much. Nothing to do with death has been your fault. Would you go if I went there instead of to Dartmouth?"

"No offense, Alice, but you going isn't going to change my mind."

"I'm just saying, Bella. If you think that everything is your fault, this could be a way for making everything better. Making it right, that's all I'm saying." She hugged the side of my body and left.

I ran my hands through my hair and just stared at the sky. It was cloudy like usual, but I was sure I could see some sunlight threatening to come through. I was sure of it.

And that's all the pixie had to say to change my mind. It astounds me that she can always do that - and I love her for that.

**

Later that day, when I was sitting in bed just listening to some music, it dawned on me. Today had to be one of my most selfish days. Carlisle wasn't using his doctor voice, I was just imagining it. He was actually trying to get me to see reason and not do something idiotic that I would regret. Esme was acting like my mother because that's who she is. She may not replace my mom, but she's the closest thing I'm ever going to get to one now. And she loves me just like a mom and I treat her like crap. And Alice, well, Alice would be giving up everything if she were to come to Harvard with me. Her friends, the apartment, that boy that she really likes. Everything, that's what she would be giving up to come with me, and sadly I'm still hoping she'll come with me instead. Because she's the only way I'll be able to survive away from here.

I tried to think of what to say to Alice. I was asking her to do me one huge favour here. I had to word it correctly, or else I'd sound like one hell of a selfish git. I wanted it to sound like I truly meant it – which I did- and that it would mean the world to me if she did come – which it did.

I walked onto the balcony to see if she was there. She was curled up on the swing reading a book, something I used to do every day. I sat down at the edge and turned to look at her. She was already looking over the book.

"Alice...," I started, but she interrupted me.

"I'll still come with you, Bells, don't worry. I won't back out. I promise." Already there were some tears running down my check. They were warm and the feeling felt good against the coldness of my checks.

"Thanks, Al, I'll make this up to you. Somehow I will."

"You already have Bella, you already have." She must have noticed the confused look on my face because she went on to explain. "You going to Harvard's enough. Maybe you'll stop blaming yourself..."

We just sat there; I was thinking and she was reading her book. It was like that for hours – I checked the clock when I got back in. But when it started to rain we always had to go in. Carlisle and Esme didn't like us being outside on the balcony when it was raining. So we went into our own separate rooms and continued to do what we were doing.

I was thinking about how I was supposed to make peace with Esme and Carlisle. I just couldn't think of away. A simple 'sorry' wasn't enough for what I done. I simply couldn't think. There was a soft knock on my door and Emmett walked in holding some dinner. Mac & Cheese: my favourite. Now I really need to do something.

Tomorrow I would show them I was truly sorry.

* * *

**How'd you like that chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is Edward's POV. Just so you all know.**

**Thanks to my kick ass beta; TRDancer, she makes my work readable. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Student Life **

**Chapter Three**

**AN: If you head over to my profile there is a link to the playlist that I was listening to whilst writing this. :)**

* * *

EPOV

Once upon a time, there was a little boy that lived with his loving family; his loving father and loving mother. Then, when it was time for the little boy to leave for college, he was offered a place at Julliard because of how great his music was. The little boy was extremely happy, and his parents were so proud of him. Later he got his degree and the little boy became a well respected pianist.

Yeah, that's nothing like my life. To make it anything like my life would make it unrecognisable. My life isn't full of butterflies and loving parents. No, it's full of darkness and one parent, who wishes I were dead.

**

That day started out like any other day. I was lying in my bed being that lazy ass that I was. Normally I didn't get up until my alarm went off. Hell, I didn't even get up when my alarm went off. And right on cue, the stupid, tedious, 'beeping' sound filled the room, getting louder with every beep. I groaned out loud and threw one pillow at the alarm and one over my face. Eventually, when I couldn't stand the sound anymore, I threw another pillow –the one that was over my face- at the clock.

I threw the cover to the other side of the bed and instantly regretted it. I'd forgotten that I'd left the window open last night and the cold Seattle air had filled my room and I, being the idiot that I am, was only in my boxers. Grudgingly I got up to pick some jeans or something off the floor to wear but the caught my eye. The bright green ink is what I'd seen against the black wall. The writing was big and really you couldn't miss it. In fact, I could read it from here_. 'Dad comes home.'_

Shit. Fuck. Repeat that in your head about twenty times, and you'll get a slight idea of what was going through my head.

The cold air was the only thing that reminded me where I was. Everything that was happening in our big blue planet was completely foreign to me. It was like I was being sucked into my own universe- like when you were a kid- and the only objective in life – the meaning of life- was to make sure that either this date never happened or to stop my dad from ever reaching home. That's how it felt, but when I was sucked back to the real world I knew I had to deal with this day. I just had to do something about those letters.

I picked up a pair of jeans and a shirt off the floor and quickly got dressed. I grabbed the back pack that was in the corner of the room and hurried over to my bed. My arms tensed when I lifted the mattress enough so that I could take the small collection of letters that I'd stored there. I shoved them into the bag and quite literally raced out of the house. I think I even forgot about the locks - I was in that much of a hurry.

I wandered aimlessly around the neighbourhood, not bothered by the Seattle weather – you get used to it. I didn't know what I was looking for. I guess I was just aimlessly walking about. But all too soon, my mind began to wander, and it reached my least favourite subject first: my dad. I kept thinking about his reaction, I knew he'd be happy. Hell, he'd be over the moon. But past the fake joy, I could still see the hatred. It always looked like his eyes turned black. It's like I could see two faces, one was the one that the rest of the world would see. The one that was proud of his son and happy that he still had a son- happy he still had a family. Then there was the one only I could see. It wasn't happy. The eyes were black with dark shadows under them. They were full of depth, going on forever. The frown on his face matched his eyes. Everything about this face was dark and accusing. It was a face that sent anyone cowering. I didn't even know if _he _knew it existed.

My aimless wondering brought me to Andover Park. This is the park my mom and I use to come to all the time. We'd walk about then sit down and just talk. But all that stopped about four years ago.

I sat down on the nearest bench and just looked out at the waterfront. The waves were crashing against each other with no sense of direction. It amused me, and I just had to smile at it. I had no idea why, though. I fished out my iPod from my pocket, and, as usual, when I turned it on, it automatically was ready to play my favourite playlist, 'Piano Music'. Not very imaginative, but that's what it is. All my favourite pieces. I shoved the earphones in and closed my eyes. Just letting the music take me wherever it wanted to.

I was standing in our living room, but there was something different. It wasn't cold and dark anymore- the one I'd grown so used to. It was more light and happy, a happy family atmosphere. Plus there was someone with their arms wrapped around me. When the secure arms unwrapped I got a chance to see who it was. It was a woman. I didn't notice much about her mostly because all I could see were the eyes. They were full of happiness and they where bright and that's all that they radiated from them. This woman was happy, really happy. She hugged me again and this time when I looked into the eyes I could see they accepted me. Something I'd been longing from more than four years. But then the waving notation of her hand caught my attention. There was a letter in it. The paper was thick and white. She kept reading it over and over again – yet I caught none of the words- and then started waving it again. There was a seal in the top left corner of the letter and I recognised it. It brought a lump to my throat and I felt nervous. I kept fidgeting on the spot, but the woman didn't even notice. But the more I got nervous and twitchy the darker the woman seemed to get until she just faded away. I tried to call for her to come back but my voice was gone. I was a mute.

Something kept hitting me. It was small and insignificant, but annoying. And I felt colder, too. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and they kept fluttering trying to close again but they gave up the fight and my hand involuntarily went up and rubbed both of them.

I had fallen asleep in the goddamn park. This kinda thing was always happening to me, mostly thought when something bad was happening at home. In fact that was the only time I normally fell asleep anywhere in public.

When I tried to get up I felt sick and instantly fell back down onto the bench. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. But that brought back the picture of the women and I knew her. This made me more ill, and I felt like I was going to empty it all there. And being sick in public is not something you wanna try. Believe me; people think you're some drunken idiot on drugs or something. They stare at you weirdly and deliberately avoid you. It doesn't matter if you are seriously ill. They always class you as a drunken idiot on drugs. In society, it's every man for themselves.

I ran back to my house; covering my mouth on more than one occasion causing those annoying gag reflexes that leave a sickening taste in your mouth. I just made it to the toilet, and, yes, whilst I was running people did look at me like as was an idiot, an outcast. But at least I wasn't being classed as some drunken guy, though I probably was with how hideously weird I looked running.

After emptying myself I went to the living room just to fall onto the sofa. On my way past the table, I picked up a photograph, and as I jumped on to the sofa, I brought it up so that I could look at it.

It wasn't an old photo, but it was in black and white. There were three people in it; a family, the parents and a son. The mom and dad were standing behind the boy. The woman had short dark brown – almost black- hair. She was smiling and her eyes were lit up and perfect white teeth shone. She had her hand on the boys shoulder. The boy had brown, scruffy hair. He was wearing a mischievous grin and had one eyebrow raised, but he looked happy where he was. On his other shoulder there was the man's hand. The man was wearing your standard suit. He had a similar look on his face as the boy, but his eyes weren't looking at the camera instead they were looking straight at the woman. It was a wonderful family portrait.

I instantly had the urge to go play my piano and when I had these I had to play. I kept the photo in my hand and when I got to piano I placed it on the stand that was meant for the sheet music. I moved my hand over every key trying to remember the how simple life was when I was younger. When I got to the 'middle C' instinctively I pushed down on the cold key and sat down. I pressed another and a few bars in I added my left hand. I wasn't trying anything fancy. I was keeping everything simple; just like it was when that photograph was taken.

My time at the piano wasn't long, maybe a minute or so. But it had helped me to decide what I needed to do. My dad hates failures, no matter what the situation and I'd gotten back three rejection letters from colleges. Yes, they were for music and my dad hated the idea of me going to get a degree in Music. It didn't matter - it was still a failure, and my dad would hate me even more for it.

I took away the safety guard to the fire and threw the rejection letters into it, onto of the wood. I lit the match, hearing the scratching noise as I lit it. I lit the paper and hope it that it would stay alight –I added a few fire starters just to make sure it didn't go out. As I sat and watched them burn into ash I felt as if something was missing. It felt like just by burning them, a part of my soul was missing. It didn't feel right, and I nearly reached into the fire in order to attempt to save them. But anytime I tried to get near them the heat would burn my hands. I was used to the pain, I just didn't like it being inflicted by anyone else but me.

I continued to watch the flames burn and sometimes my eyes would drop and it would be like I'd blinked for five minutes. I was really tired and I hadn't done anything all day.

I was so involved with watching the flames burn that I didn't even hear the car engine come up the drive way before it was too late. I didn't have any time to run up to my bedroom. I'd have to face my dad right now.

I was trying to compose myself and just concentrate on the flames. I would not give him that satisfaction of knowing I felt like this. Just looking at the flames seemed to work and I was calm and intrigued by them.

The slamming of doors echoed throughout the house, I was trying to prepare myself for what was about to happen. I knew what I was going to do but it we made eye contact them he would see right through me.

"Edward, are you home?" His loud voice penetrated the entire house and sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room," I answered dully. I was trying to sound uninterested so that he could possible just leave it at that. But that idea didn't go so well.

"I meant to phone you. I wanted to know if you got your letters. Did you?"

"Yeah, Harvard's came through today."

"Well, what'd they say?"

"Well, they all said 'yes', but I obviously chose Harvard," I said, trying to act as calm as I could. Otherwise, it would be obvious I was lying.

"That's great! Great news... We should celebrate, how about I take us out for dinner tomorrow?"

"Eh, yeah sure, sounds... Great?"

The silence, for a few minutes, was peaceful almost comforting but after that came the awkward stage. I started shifting my weight from side to side and prodding the fire with the metal pole. Until eventually I heard the quiet, high pitched 'puffing' sound of the kettle. My dad had dismissed the conversation, and I ran to my room.

I was acting like such a wuss. I gentle closed the door and slid down it with my back against it. I pulled my hand down my face, dragging my skin with it until it reached my neck. I kept my hand placed against neck. It stayed like that for a few moments, until it started to hurt a little. I'd subconsciously been strangling myself.

After what happened today at the park and with my dad – who wasn't acting anything like I expected him to, something was up there- everything just seemed like too much. It felt like some weight had been added to my shoulders, and I was being forced to carry it despite my objections. I only knew one way to relieve this feeling. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a rusting razor. Slowly, I pressed softly against my skin. I kept doing this until a faint red line was visible, and then I forcefully pressed down.

It didn't even hurt anymore.

* * *

**So hopefully you enjoyed that. Edward's POV always makes me nervous. I love hearing what you have to say, so maybe drop me a review telling me what you liked/hated? Thanks!**

**Thanks to my kick-ass beta, whose comments made me laugh:TRDancer.**


End file.
